La Última Amenaza
by Nullahan
Summary: Tras el fin de las Guerras Anglar, Lylat disfruta por fin de la paz. Pero no todos son felices, pues Fox McCloud vaga solitario por el espacio, perdido en su dolor. Poco después, un nuevo enemigo inesperado se cierne sobre Lylat...
1. A Lone Fox

(Disclaimer: ni Fox McCloud ni ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a la serie Starfox me pertenecen)

(**Spoilers: esta historia enlaza con un posible final del argumento del videojuego **_**Starfox: Command**_**, así que si tenéis intención de jugarlo, mejor será que no sigáis leyendo)**

**Capítulo 1: A Lone Fox**

Fox había puesto el piloto automático de su Arwing en dirección a Macbeth por ninguna razón en particular. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba tiempo. Y ese viaje se lo concedería. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía menos ganas de estar con alguien.

El Arwing se desplazaba suavemente por la negrura del espacio, moteada de incontables estrellas abrumadoramente eclipsadas por solar, la Estrella de Lylat: Corneria, Katina, Aquas, Fichina, Fortuna, Zoness, Macbeth, Titania, Sauria... cada uno de esos planetas, su sola mención, desataba en la mente de Fox un torrente de dolorosos recuerdos. La muerte de su padre, James, a manos de Andross y su lucha en las Guerras Lylat para impedir que la galaxia cayera en manos del científico megalómano. La Crisis de Sauria, en la que había conocido a Krystal y se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Las Guerras Aparoides al lado de su equipo Star Fox. Sus rivales, el equipo Star Wolf, y los continuos duelos que entablaban. Y aún demasiado reciente coomo para olvidarlo, cómo le había pedido a Krystal que abandonara el equipo y sus lágrimas mientras se alejaba...

La ira creció en Fox, invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo y cada rincón de su espíritu, y el joven golpeó el cristal de la cabina con rabia, a riesgo de romperlo, despresurizar la nave y acabar muerto. Pero Slippy había hecho bien su trabajo y el cristal aguantó imperturbable. Fox reparó poco o nada en el detalle: -¡lo hice para protegerla, maldita sea! -gritó, golpeando el tablero de mandos- ¡Lo hice para que no corriera peligro! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ninguno lo entiende? ¡Lo hice...! Lo hice... por ella...-

Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del joven, incapaz de impedir que otro doloroso torrente de recuerdos destrozara aún más su mente y su espíritu: Slippy, felizmente casado con Amanda y viviendo en Aquas; Peppy, que había sido mantenido como General en Corneria; Falco, que junto a su amiga Katt habían decidido dedicarse al mundo de las carreras para ganar fama y riqueza; y Wolf -y el equipo Star Wolf- que se lo habían arrebatado todo, disfrutando de su gloria, de su recompensa... y Krystal entre ellos, con Panther, olvidándose de Fox, de Star Fox, y del sacrificio que había hecho por ella.

Fox se recostó en la cabina del Arwing, las manos cubriendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué ninguno de sus amigos había estado allí para ayudarle? ¿Por qué habían permitido que Fox se consumiera en su dolor? Él, Fox McCloud, el Héroe de Lylat, el mejor piloto estelar de la galaxia, nunca había permitido que sus galardones le impidieran ayudar a quien lo necesitase, especialmente a sus compañeros. Pero en cambio ellos parecían haberse olvidado de él. Tan consumido estaba el joven McCloud en su rabia, su dolor y su angustia, que había llegado a renunciar al legado de su padre: el equipo Star Fox estaba acabado, la Great Fox y Rob permanecían en Corneria, habiendo retenido para sí únicamente su fiel Arwing, con el cual había salvado tres veces la galaxia. Solo las manipulaciones de Krystal y Star Wolf le habían impedido una cuarta ocasión. ¿La gloria? Le importaba bien poco, pero el peso de la traición había sido demasiado incluso para él, para Fox McCloud, que se creía lo bastante curtido en la vida como para que no le afectaran tales vueltas de la vida.

Obviamente, se equivocaba.

¿Qué haría a partir de entonces? Fox no lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba. En realidad, no tenía interés, ni sentido intentar nada. Sus heridas eran tan profundas como sangrantes, y no tenía a nadie que le ayudara a cerrarlas. Recorría Lylat en un intento de olvidar su pasado, de enterrarlo, y tratar de empezar una nueva vida, lejos de todo y de todos. En un instante, nuevas lágrimas bañaron sus ojos e inconscientemente cerró las zarpas sobre sus brazos, desgarrando sus propias carnes. Pero el dolor de su cuerpo no era nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón: lo habían abandonado, estaba solo para el resto de su vida, obligado a cargar con unos recuerdos que no conseguiría olvidar. Con unos sentimientos que no lograría enterrar. Con un dolor que nunca podría curar.

La voz monocorde del piloto automático resonó por toda la cabina: -Atención, aproximación inminente de la nave a la órbita de Macbeth. Confirmar inicialización de protocolos de aterrizaje-

Fox se sobresaltó a oír el piloto automático. No, bien pensado, había subestimado su propio estado: el Sector X no estaba tan lejos de Macbeth. Esperaba que el viaje se hiciera largo, pero aún viajando a velocidad mínima había llegado más rápido de lo esperado. Volvió a recostarse en el asiento, preguntándose que hacer a continuación, ya que no tenía el más mínimo deseo de descender al planeta. Necesitaba estar solo, pero sabía que pronto necesitaría provisiones y combustible... sin embargo, puestos a elegir, prefería pasar hambre antes que tener que bajar a la civilización a rodearse de admiradores de Star Wolf -cuyas imágenes no dejaban de aparecer en la Holorred de Lylat- y volver en un estado de ánimo aún peor, si cabe. La mera idea lo ponía enfermo. No. No.

Debía escoger otro destino, aún no estaba preparado para regresar. Quizá nunca lo estaría.

Temporalmente calmado por tener algo que hacer entre anos, Fox tecleó en la pantalla holográfica de abordo para acceder a las posibles rutas de combinación desde Macbeth. El ordenador de abordo le mostró solamente cuatro posibilidades: la primera, Titania, era prácticamente como dar marcha atrás, porque inevitablemente acabaría de nuevo en el Sector X; la segunda, Zoness, lo llevaba cerca de la ruta de Aquas, y la sola mención del planeta le recordó a Slippy y a su boda. Descartado; la tercera le llevaría a Solar, a donde solo se acudía en caso de emergencia... o de suicidio. A punto estaba de confirmar esta ruta cuando se fijo en la cuarta y última, Venom.

El nombre evocó una serie de recuerdos en Fox, distinta a todo lo anterior: Venom, situado en el extremo oriental de la galaxia. Venom, el planeta más grande de Lylat y el más alejado de Corneria, el cual era considerado el centro neurálgico y capital de Lylat. Venom, lugar de destierro del maléfico Andross y el centro de su antigua conquista, así como la cuna de los recién derrotados Anglar. Venom, la mención de cuyo nombre evocaba el terror en los corazones de los habitantes de Lylat. El propio Fox McCloud recordaba con terror el planeta: una espantosa desolación, tan terrible como las pruebas que había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta allí y el monstruo que había tenido que destruir. Pero mayor sorpresa fue aún la extraña sensación de calma que se apoderaba de él en esos momentos: cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que intentaba invadir su mente, la presencia de Venom, y el miedo que sentía, tenía el mismo efecto que un calmante. Extraño... en toda su vida, Fox había visitado todos y cada uno de los planetas de Lylat, incluso aquellos que se hallaban en el Borde Exterior, pero curiosamente su destino nunca lo había llevado a poner los pies en Venom desde la caída de Andross en las Guerras Lylat.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, había escogido la ruta de Venom y el piloto automático estaba calculando las coordenadas para el viaje.

-Esto es una locura- dijo Fox en voz alta. -Venom es una roca muerta, no hay nada allí. No sé qué pienso sacar de esto... aunque tampoco es que tenga alguna otra cosa en mente...- Fox recapacitaba sobre la locura de su elección una y otra vez mientras tenían lugar los cálculos de navegación. Un solo movimiento y podía cancelarlo todo e ir a otra parte.

-Qué importa... no es que nadie se vaya a preocupar- dijo al fin. Por otro lado, sentía que había algo en Venom esperándole, una parte de si mismo.

A menos de un milímetro de la pantalla holográfica, del botón de aborto, apartó las manos de ella con una tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía: no tenía nada que perder.

Suavemente el piloto automático corrigió la dirección, estableció los vectores de navegación, calculó el tiempo de viaje e inició los sistemas de propulsión. El suave zumbido de los alerones de la nave ajustándose para el viaje bastó para que Fox volviera a sentirse en su elemento. Recostándose una vez más en el asiento de su cabina, contemplando a través del cristal como la nave tomaba un nuevo rumbo, deseando que su desgarrada vida pudiera tomar otro rumbo con la misma facilidad. Entraría en Venom por la antigua Área 6, pues sabía que la Flota Corneriana ya había empezado a bloquear de nuevo todo el planeta para restablecer la cuarentena que los Anglar habían roto: tenía que intentar llegar antes de que el bloqueo se completase, pues entrar en conflicto con el ejército no entraba en sus planes. Permanecería en Venom tanto tiempo como lo desease, y si no encontraba nada allí "aunque no sé lo que espero encontrar"-pensó de nuevo- abandonaría el planeta aunque fuera por la fuerza. Le importaba bien poco su destino después de que llegara a Venom. Pero al menos, en un último viaje desesperado, quería llegar a su destino. No permitiría que nadie se interpusiera. Nadie.

Fox cerró los ojos para intentar dormir un poco, deseando no tener pesadillas y deseando aún más no tener que abrirlos nunca. "Confía en tu instinto", solía decirle su padre: "nunca te rindas". Pero incluso para el más formidable de los guerreros hay un límite de golpes que se pueden encajar antes de caer. Para Fox, ese límite había sido sobrepasado más allá de lo soportable. Y su instinto, por primera vez en su vida no le decía nada. Quizá estaba tan confuso y perdido como el propio Fox McCloud.

Fox tendría que manejar el Arwing personalmente si quería entrar en el planeta de una pieza, así que en pocas horas el piloto automático lo despertaría de la hibernación para pasar a control manual. Poco podía imaginarse Fox McCloud las consecuencias que esta decisión tendría para su vida. Poco podía imaginarse Lylat las consecuencias que tendría este peregrinaje para todos sus habitantes.

El destino de la galaxia volvía a estar en juego.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_** Buenasssss! Bueno, aquí dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, introductorio total. Se irá mejorando el estilo, espero! jajajajaja! Pero dadme una oportunidad, "apañeros", e irme dejando algún review! Como habréis leído (o deberíais haber) en el encabezamiento, esta historia enlaza justo al final de "Star Fox: Command", así que los que no lo hayáis jugado quizá os perdáis. Si os da igual, mejor que mejor! Jejejeje! La historia está echa para disfrutarla más que nada, así que no os echéis atrás! Va dedicada a todos los fans del manga, anime y videojuegos!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**666 Alucard**_


	2. Celebración

(DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes de la serie Starfox me pertenecen)

**Capítulo 2: Celebración**

Aquas. Primer planeta del Sistema Lylat. Hogar ancestral de una antigua civilización ya extinta y desaparecida que, no obstante, dejó como testigo de su existencia una miríada de ruinas bajo la superficie marina del planeta que fue su hogar. En la actualidad, innumerables criaturas habitan bajo sus aguas, en grandes ciudades submarinas que cubren cientos de kilómetros.

Sin embargo, el planeta rebullía de expectación como no lo había hecho en décadas. Un gran evento estaba teniendo lugar; la hija de uno de las familias más importantes del planeta, Amanda Tadpole, iba a casarse con uno de los astromecánicos más importantes del Sistema Lylat, así como un afamado y condecorado héroe de guerra: Slippy Toad.

Tras la Invasión Aparoide, Slippy Toad se había consolidado como el astromecánico más habilidoso de la galaxia, amén de piloto veterano, y en el Conflicto Anglar había contribuido a evitar que muchos planetas cayeran de nuevo en manos de los Anglar, gracias a un ingenioso sistema de defensa diseñado por él. Hoy, ingeniero jefe de la Armada Corneriana y consejero de confianza del general Pepper, contraía por fin matrimonio con Amanda, hija de los armadores y comerciantes más ricos del planeta. Los suegros no habían reparado en gastos tanto en lo referente a la ceremonia como al banquete: querían que el matrimonio de su única hija fuera a la vez la mayor celebración que la galaxia hubiera conocido y conocería en mucho tiempo. Y no les faltaban los medios para conseguir.

De pie ante el altar, la pareja recién casada sonreía, radiante bajo los rayos de luz que, a esa hora del día, llegaban a las profundidades marinas: hasta el día se auguraba espléndido. Slippy y Amanda descendieron la alta escalinata, recibidos por los clamores de una excitada multitud que, cuando los tuvo a su alcance, no pudieron dejar de ofrecer sus más cálidos deseos de felicidad y buenaventura, entre apretones de manos (y ancas) y abrazos. Todos los habitantes del planeta estaban invitados, y ninguno podía dejar de mencionar, admirado, como hacía decenios desde que Aquas hubiera visto una celebración y un bullicio semejantes, en los que se unían la celebración por el final de la guerra contra los Anglar, y la unión de la popular pareja.

Mientras que Amanda, radiante en su vestido blanco con reflejos aguamarina tradicional de Aquas, se comportaba con total naturalidad y elegancia entre la multitud, el nervioso Slippy se esforzaba por mantener una conversación sin que el sombrero de copa se le resbalase, algo para lo que, en más de una ocasión, necesitó la ayuda de Rob: el viejo droide de apoyo al que los años solo habían vuelto más cascarrabias y protestón, pero no menos eficiente.

-Veo que por fin te has decidido, Slip- dijo con sorna una voz cerca de Slippy.

El joven novio se sobresaltó ligeramente (de nuevo, Rob logró evitar que el sombrero cayera), y al girar la cabeza a un lado se encontró con la mirada y la sonrisa paternal de Peppy Hare, su compañero de aventuras ya retirado, acompañado por su hija Lucy. Piloto extremadamente experimentado, a sus casi 70 años Pepy Hare se había ganado merecidamente su jubilación con honores: no solo había luchado en las Guerras Lylat, sino que también había sido un importante apoyo en la Crisis de Sauria, había llegado a sufrir gravísimas heridas durante las últimas fases de la Invasión Aparoide. Durante el Conflicto Anglar, había dirigido la defensa de Corneria y del Sistema Lylat como general sustituto. Ahora, con el general Pepper restituido en el mando, Peppy podía disfrutar de su retiro junto a su hija Lucy, recientemente nombrada catedrática de Astrofísica por la célebre Universidad de Fichina.

-¡Peppy! ¡Lucy! – exclamó Slippy, rebosante de felicidad -¡Me alegro mucho de que pudierais venir!

-No ha sido fácil –afirmó Lucy con una sonrisa – ¡Desde la misma órbita se podían ver los espaciopuertos a rebosar! ¡Aún no sé cómo papá consiguió encontrar una plataforma libre!

-Hija mía, ser veterano aún tiene sus privilegios. Y a veces son útiles, por mal que te pese…

-Papá, no empieces otra vez…

-¡Hoy no discutáis!- interrumpió Slippy con energía -¡No se os ocurra! Hacedme el favor de relajaros y disfrutar de la fiesta, o de lo contrario Amanda nos va a dejar sin cabeza…- los tres lanzaron una carcajada.

Amanda, que había medio escuchado la conversación, se volvió hacia los tres con el entrecejo fruncido: -no sé a ellos, Slippy Toad; pero te aseguro que como no hagas todo lo que esté en tus ancas para en el día de hoy nuestros invitados estén a gusto, ten por seguro que la tuya SÍ que rodará-.

Slippy tragó saliva, lo que hizo que Peppy y Lucy estallaran en nuevas carcajadas, a las que se unieron las de Amanda, que había desistido de fingir su enfado: –Qué tonto llegas a ser- le dijo dulcemente, dándole un fugaz beso.

-¡Amanda, me alegro mucho por ti! –dijo Lucy, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias, Lucy! ¡A mí también me hace muy feliz que pudierais venir! La verdad, creí que este día no llegaría nunca. O mejor dicho: ¡creía que Slippy no se decidiría nunca! ¡Pero ven un momento! Tengo que presentarte a unas amigas que… -Amanda y Lucy se alejaron tomadas del brazo, dejando a Peppy y Slippy a solas.

-Se te ve feliz, mi muchacho- afirmó Peppy, sonriente, mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en su bastón.

-Es que lo soy. Viejo –añadió con una sonrisa- Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este día, pero nunca creí que Amanda me diría que sí… quiero decir, ella es quien es, y yo solo era un humilde mecánico espacial…

-Eso no le impidió que fuerais novios…- le interrumpió Peppy.

-Eso es distinto-

-Tonterías- exclamó Peppy, dando un ligero golpe al suelo con su bastón, repentinamente serio –Este es solo el siguiente paso natural, y todos lo veíamos venir. Todos, menos tú. Te digo ahora lo mismo que te decía durante las misiones: ¡presta atención a lo que te rodea, y a los que te rodean!

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, como siempre…. Pero bueno, esos días quedaron atrás ya. ¡Por fin estamos en paz y podré fundar una familia!

-Menos de lo que crees…- murmuró Peppy

-¿Perdón?- Slippy abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado de pronto -¿Ha ocurrido algo otra vez?

-No, en absoluto- se apresuró a responder Peppy. Quiero decir que –carraspeó, incómodo- que para mí, no han quedado tan lejos en absoluto: de hecho, me parece que aún fueron ayer- aclaró el anciano

Un grupito de invitados se acercaron a Slippy para felicitarle y desearle sus mejores deseos para su matrimonio; mientras el recién casado conversaba con sus invitados, Peppy recordaba con una mezcla de aprensión y nostalgia las batallas estelares que había librado. Aquellos momentos en los que había creído que no viviría para ver, por fin, la galaxia en paz.

-Oye, Slippy…- dijo de pronto Peppy, cuando los invitados se alejaron: había algo que le inquietaba.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes algo de Fox?

Slippy alzó una mano, agitándola con suavidad, mientras negaba con la cabeza

–No me ha dicho que fuera a venir. No hemos hablado nada, de hecho, desde que acabó la guerra con los Anglar. De todos modos, ya sabemos cómo es: nunca le han gustado este tipo de cosas.

-Aun así, me parece raro que eso le hubiera impedido venir, siendo tu boda.

-Yo también lo he pensado. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco estoy seguro. En estos últimos tiempos ha estado muy raro… ya sabes: todo lo de Krystal y demás. Y cuando le dije que Amanda y yo teníamos pensado casarnos, recuerdo que pareció… no sé, asustado. Honestamente: algunas veces ya casi ni lo reconocía-.

-Es verdad… de todos modos, me preocupa un poco que no haya dado señales de vida en todo este tiempo…

-No te preocupes tanto, Peppy. Yo creo que, simplemente, necesita un tiempo para replantarse qué quiere hacer con su vida. De todos modos ¡es de Fox McCloud de quien hablamos! ¿Qué le podría ocurrir?- se rio de su propio chiste.

Peppy sonrió y asintió sin decir nada: no quería estropear la felicidad de su amigo con preocupaciones. Justo en ese momento volvían Amanda y Lucy, conversando animadamente.

-Felicidades, Amanda- dijo Peppy

-Muchas gracias, señor Hare- dijo Amanda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza

-Peppy está bien: "señor Hare" solo me recuerda lo viejo que estoy ya-

¡Oh, vamos, Peppy!- respondió Amanda con una sonrisa –Estoy segura de que aún tienes mucha guerra que dar-

-Yo solo espero- dijo Lucy mirando de reojo a su padre –que no tenga que dar guerra en otra guerra… otra vez. Ya tienes una edad, papá…-

-Que sí, que sí… En estas ocasiones es cuando más me recuerdas a Vivian, en serio-

-Amanda, creo que mi padre quiere decirnos algo- dijo Slippy de pronto, señalando con la cabeza a Beltino, que entre la multitud les hacía señas para que se acercaran. Amanda y Slippy se despidieron de Peppy y Lucy, no sin antes insistirles de que disfrutaran del banquete y se sintieran como en casa. La pareja se mezcló entre la multitud de invitados (Slippy de nuevo riñendo con el sombrero) y Rob se disponía a seguirles.

-Rob, por favor, cuida bien de ellos- dijo de pronto Peppy, en un susurro.

El droide se detuvo y miró al anciano piloto: Peppy estaba seguro de que, de haber podido hacerlo, Rob habría sonreído.

-Afirmativo. Esa es la misión que se me ha encomendado-

Peppy asintió despacio con la cabeza, sonriendo fugazmente, y se quedó mirando como el robot se internaba entre los invitados, tratando de dar alcance a sus nuevos amos.

-¿Estás bien, papá?

-¿Eh? Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

-No intentes engañarme: se te da horriblemente, y yo ya no tengo diez años ¿De qué habéis estado hablando?

El anciano piloto suspiró profundamente antes de responder: -Slippy tampoco sabe nada sobre Fox. Estoy preocupado-

-Papá, ya te lo dije yo, y te lo dirán todos: Fox simplemente ha de decidir su propio camino. Como lo has hecho tú, como lo ha hecho Slippy… ¡como lo harán todos!

Peppy calló de nuevo: se limitó a alzar la viejaa cabeza al cielo, casi como si estuviera esperando ver el Arwing de su viejo amigo surcando el espacio, para unirse a ellos.

-¡Ah, no! Papá, tu lugar está aquí: en la boda de Slippy y Amanda. Tú ya has hecho más que suficiente por Lylat. Y también por Fox. Ya es hora de que tanto la una como el otro se las apañen sin ti.

-Lo sé, hija mía, lo sé: las viejas generaciones tienen que dejar el relevo a las nuevas.

-Eso es, papá. Ven: creo que acabo de ver al general Pepper en aquella mesa de allí…

Peppy tomó el brazo de su hija mientras se dirigían al encuentro del viejo general. La galaxia estaba en paz, por fin. No había nada más que temer. Ninguna nueva amenaza conocida. Nada más a lo que enfrentarse. Y sin embargo, ¿qué era esa sensación, ese presentimiento oscuro y frío que no lo abandonaba? Peppy había dejado de creer en muchas cosas durante su vida como piloto, y había aprendido muchas otras. Pero de entre todas ellas, la más importante era haber aprendido a confiar en sus presentimientos. En su instinto. Y ni Andross, ni Sauria, ni los Aparoides, ni los Anglar, ni nada a lo que se hubiera enfrentado antes le habían causado una sensación de desasosiego y alarma, de inminente peligro, como la que sentía.

**N. del A.: ¡Saludos! Lo primero: mil disculpas por la demora, pero han sido tres años bastante duros, y nunca me quedaba tiempo para hacer algo mínimamente decente. Por otro lado, también quería hacer madurar un poquito más mi estilo como escritor. Finalmente… ¡acordarme de cómo funciona Fanfiction me ha costado más de lo que recordaba! Jajajajajaja… ja… -.-'**

**Como siempre, toda crítica y sugerencia bien fundamentada es bienvenida. Y si os gusta como está, mejor que mejor. ¡Salud y Suerte!**

Nullahan


End file.
